OPSESION FATAL
by ROSSERR
Summary: COMPLETO


**GUION CORTOMETRAJE**

 **OPSESION FATAL**

 **PERSONAJES**

 **Principales:**

Alejandra

Alexandra

 **Secundarios:**

Marcus

 **NUMERO DE ESCENARIOS:** 6

 **Acciones y Detalles por faltar de la Historia, se hacen ausentes a causa de ser un Cortometraje, es decir a través del Escenario es que los personajes darán a conocer el resto. Gracias**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **ESCENARIO**

Habitación de Alejandra

Muchas personas viven sus vidas pensando que algún día habrá un ajuste de cuentas; un tiempo para considerar todo lo que se ha dicho o hecho. Si has sido bueno, puedes ir a donde van las buenas personas y si has sido malo, puedes ir al infierno. A menos que estés entre unos pocos ficticios muy selectos para ir directo al cielo. Solo es cuestión de preguntarse que esta mal y que esta bien?

Si nos basamos en nuestra Sociedad, no pararemos de contar cuales son malas o buenas, ni el porque….

 **(Sonido de despertador)**

 **7:00 AM**

 **NARRADOR**

Una hermosa figura se hace presente entre sabanas revueltas, siendo una joven rubia dueña de este cuerpo, quien cubre su rostro molesto del sol proveniente de su ventana. Se levanta con aquel desden, mostrandose a primera vista una camisa semi – desabotonada, que da pasos a unos provocativos senos

 **Alejandra:** sigh….otra vez a lo mismo…

Se escucha entre el silencio de esa particular habitación, como esta se queja de la rutina en la que su vida ha estado inmersa. Dejando caer su ropa al suelo, dispuesta a ir a la ducha, para verse una espalda limpia y aun sana de todo curioso

 **7:45 AM**

 **Alejandra:** Como siempre, tiempo perfecto. Ahora solo queda salir y terminar el papeleo, para luego regresar…..

Como se escuchaba, se veía a la joven salir, despues de tomar un rapido desayuno y alistarse para trabajar. Viendo como la puerta frente a su comedor se cerraba. Empezando asi, una nueva semana

 **Alexandra:** Oe Ale! Como siempre temprano!

 **Alejandra:** Eso te lo digo a ti, que haces por aquí?

 **Alexandra:** Pues…..no dormi bien anoche, asi que decidí madrugar

 **Alejandra:** Lo llamaría milagro, poco nos encontramos por este paso

 **Alexandra:** No seas tonta, si vivimos cerca y las vias a nuestros respectivos trabajos son casi igual. No nos topamos mucho, porque eres una estresada **(risas se podian oir)**

 **Alejandra:** Muy graciosa…bueno debo irme, no llegare tarde por ti

 **Alexandra:** Estamos hablando Amiga!

 **Alejandra:** Mejor amiga…..

 **Alexandra:** Siempre!

Sala de Casa de Alejandra

 **2:00 AM**

Hay palabras que duelen, palabras que lastiman, palabras que hieren nuestros sentimientos, palabras que suenan y rompen el corazón. Y hay palabras que hieren con su silencio, palabras que con su ausencia cavan heridas tan hondas, que quizá nunca podamos cerrar. Heridas que doleran siempre….

 **Marcus:** Que crees que haces?!

 **Alejandra:** Nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme….

 **Marcus:** Calmate! Porfavor reacciona!

 **Alejandra:** Eso hubieses hecho tu…antes de….

 **Marcus:** Baja el cuchillo! Fue un error! Yo te amo a ti!

 **Alejandra:** Idiota…

En la oscuridad de la casa, con solo pequeñas luces iluminando lo necesario…se encontraban dos cuerpos. Uno frio ya sin vida por las horas y otro reposando en un mueble, esperando lo que tanto deseaba **(Sentada en el mueble, unos ojos sin vida, miraban al techo, esperando algo)**

Sangre…...un liquido espeso, color rojo…sabor agrio. Que gracioso….. Asi es el Amor? Egoista….posesivo….capaz de desatar males y hasta la entrega mas profunda…sólo faltas tu…siento como te acercas….te he despertado.. **(entre suspiros se escuchaba del segundo cuerpo)**

 **Alexandra:** Alejandra…..no estas en la casa?!

 **Alejandra:** No grites…..estoy aquí y el tambien….

 **Alexandra:** Que has hecho?!

 **Alejandra:** Lo que ves

 **Alexandra:** Porque?!

 **Alejandra:** No quieras pasarte de lista…..

 **Alexandra:** No te acerques….

 **Alejandra:** Tranquila….nos divertiremos mucho

Sin esperar mas, al ambos cuerpos estar cerca….una pantalla negra se atraviesa para dar paso al inicio de todo drama….

Oficinas

 **Marcus:** Alejandra como estas?

 **Alejandra:** Muy bien y tu Marcus?

 **Marcus:** De maravilla! Con ganas de hacer algo hoy!

 **Alejandra:** De donde viene tanta felicidad?

 **Marcus:** Pues he conocido a una hermosa muchacha en la via y tuve el atrevimiento de pedirle su numero. Y adivina que?!

 **Alejandra:** Te lo dio….

 **Marcus:** Exacto! Al principio estaba a la defensiva, pero despues con el hablar, se relajo y decidió darmelo

 **Alejandra:** Me alegro por ti…

 **Marcus:** Vamos….no te pongas asi. Sabes que ante todo, tu seras la primera para mi. Lo que pasa es que soy…..

 **Alejandra:** Un perro empedernido…..

 **Marcus:** Es bueno que estemos claro

 **Alejandra:** Lo mismo digo

 **Marcus:** Porque no salimos hoy?

 **Alejandra:** Quienes?

 **Marcus:** Tu, la muchacha y yo!

 **Alejandra:** Por lo menos sabes el nombre?

 **Marcus:** Me lo menciono, pero ahora no recuerdo…..

 **Alejandra:** Cuando pretendes enseriarte?

 **Marcus:** No lo se….aunque tampoco me quejo. Puede que con esta muchacha lo haga

 **Alejandra:** Tan bonita es?

 **Marcus:** Lo suficiente

 **Alejandra:** …..

Trabajo de Alexandra

 **Alexandra:** Tanto trabajo me trae loca…

 **Alexandra:** Que estará haciendo? Son casi las 6:00 PM….debe estar por salir…

 **Alexandra:** Una cita…tenia tanto tiempo que no salia con un hombre. No se ni para que le acepte la invitación…..me llevare ha Alejandra, quiera o no **(se escucha el marcar de un teléfono)**

 **Alexandra:** Hola! Alejandra!

 **Alejandra:** Que haces llamando?

 **Alexandra:** No seas tan repugnante! Te llamo para ver si quieres salir conmigo hoy?

 **Alejandra:** Lo siento….ya hice compromisos con un amigo

 **Alexandra:** Una cita?

 **Alejandra:** Nada de lo que te imaginas…estare de atravesada

 **Alexandra:** No te lo creo?! Y porque aceptaste eso asi?! **(Risas se podían oir tras el telefono)**

 **Alejandra:** Mi amigo quiere que lo ayude por si las cosas se vuelven tensas, ya que no la conoce

 **Alexandra:** Y te escogio a ti para?! Si que te conoce! **(mas risas se escuchaban tras el telefono)**

 **Alejandra:** No seas idiota, algo me inventare

 **Alexandra:** Claro! Eso lo quiero ver! Mejor como que me voy contigo, que con el bobo que acepte

 **Alejandra:** Dejate ya el plan, tu haz lo tuyo y yo lo mio

 **Alexandra:** Ok ok aburrida, yo vere como resuelvo

 **Alejandra:** Chao…..

 **Alexandra:** Luego nos contamos Amiga!

 **Alejandra:** ….

 **8:00 PM**

Bar

Un pequeño Bar, nada sofisticado, con musica bastante movida, lo suficiente para entretenerlo a uno nos rodeaba. Mi compañero y yo sólo esperábamos a la ya tardía acompañante **(se observaban dos personas sentadas ya con semblantes agotados de la espera)**

 **Alejandra:** Estas seguro que vendrá?

 **Marcus:** Le llame….y me dijo que ya llegaba

 **Alejandra:** Que esperanza…..

 **Marcus:** Mira! Ahí esta!

 **Alejandra:** Pero si es…..

 **Marcus:** Chica!

 **Alexandra:** Oh?!...

 **Alejandra:** …tu…..

 **Semanas Después**

 **7:50 AM**

Via al trabajo de cada uno

 **Marcus:** Alejandra Alexandra!

 **Alexandra:** Que coincidencia Marc!

 **Alejandra:** Buenos dias

 **Marcus:** Buenos dias! Quise alcanzarlas!

 **Alexandra:** A tiempo, porque ya casi nos separamos

 **Marcus:** Queria decirte algo importante. Ya que poco nos topamos

 **Alexandra:** Dime

 **Marcus:** Estuve pensando estos dias...valorando el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo…..y quiero que salgas conmigo

 **Alexandra:** Ya lo hacemos…..

 **Marcus:** No entiendes…tu me gustas! Quiero que seas mi novia!

 **Alexandra:** yo…..

 **Marcus:** Porfavor di que Si!

 **Alexandra:** Marc…..

 **Alejandra:** Basta, no la presiones. No ves que no puede corresponderte

 **Marcus:** Es verdad?...

 **Alexandra:**...

 **Alejandra:** …..lo ves…ya vamonos

 **Alexandra:** Chao…

 **8:00 PM**

No estoy sola en el mundo, aunque es como si lo estuviera. Son muchos muchos los que me quieren, aunque parece que nadie lo hiciera. Me rodea un mundo de colores, perdidos o escondidos en la niebla. El polvo que han esparcido en mis ojos, tantas veces, me ciega y me ciega. Ese puñal de letras, me duele en las venas.

Lastima mi corazón, desgarra mi alma. Y tan solo por segundos, me desangra y desangra. Ojala fuera un sueño, esto que hoy a mí me pasa. Ojala no existieran, aquellos que me odian, y sus puñales clavan, ya me han abandonado, pero como todo, eso no basta. **(En una habitación oscura se observaba una forma femenina, dando una pequeña prueba a su cigarrillo ya desgastado, mientras se escucha el llamado de un teléfono)**

 **Alejandra:** …..

 **Alexandra:** Hola….

 **Alejandra:** Que sucede?

 **Alexandra:** Nada…solo te queria comentar que en la oficina no se acerco…..

 **Alejandra:** Eso es bueno

 **Alexandra:** Si…..

 **Alejandra:** No te sientas mal, no tienes porque estar con alguien por buena gente

 **Alexandra** : Pensé que gustaba de ti

 **Alejandra:** Te equivocaste

 **Alexandra:** No te molesta?

 **Alejandra:** Algo….

 **Alexandra:** No siento nada por el, asi que no me entrometere

 **Alejandra:** Es lo que menos me preocupa….

 **Alexandra:** Entonces que?

 **Alejandra:** Cosas mias…..olvidalo. Algo mas que me quieras decir?

 **Alexandra:** Mañana quiere hablar conmigo, despues del trabajo, dice que por lo menos le de una explicación para irse tranquilo

 **Alejandra:** En las oficinas?

 **Alexandra:** Si, por lo que…..

 **Alejandra:** Alla estaré

 **Alexandra:** Gracias Amiga

 **Alejandra:** Mejor Amiga

 **Alexandra:** Lo sabemos…

 **Alejandra:** Buenas noches

 **Dia Siguiente**

 **6:00 PM**

Oficinas

 **Alexandra:** De que querias hablar…

 **Marcus:** Explícame que ocurre

 **Alexandra:** No entiendo…..

 **Marcus:** Porque tiene que entrometerse en todo

 **Alexandra:** Sigo sin entender, viniste aca a hablar de?

 **Marcus:** De nosotros dos por supuesto! Pero cuidado no aparece tambien!

 **Alexandra:** No me esta gustando esto, desde cuando hay un nosotros? Y yo no te respondi por no lastimarte! Pero con esa actitud generas lo contrario! Asi que calmate!

 **Marcus:** Mentira! Se que tambien te gusto!

 **Alexandra:** Que te hace pensar eso?! Alejate!

 **Marcus:** Espera! Te Quiero!

Una situación que se desata de improviso, un BESO que hace que todo cambie en la vida de todos, y tal vez haga ver que las cosas no son exactamente como se veían. HERIDAS, dejan en claro que a veces hace falta un revés de la vida, para darnos cuenta que aquello que tanto necesitamos lo tenemos muy cerca, y sobre todo una clara muestra del valor de la palabra, aquellas que a veces nos cuesta tanto decir.

 **Alejandra:** SueltalaIdiota!

 **Marcus:** Tu….otra vez…..

 **Alexandra:**...

 **Alejandra:** Vamonos de aquí!

 **Marcus:** No te la llevas a ningún lado! No he terminado!

 **Alejandra:** Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que te mato

 **Marcus:** …

 **Alexandra:** Ya vamonos….

 **Alejandra:** Ok…..

Habitación de Alejandra

 **8:00 PM**

 **Alejandra:** Eres demasiado confiada

 **Alexandra:** Si….

 **Alejandra:** Aun te preocupa?

 **Alexandra:** Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme en el trabajo…..

 **Alejandra:** Tranquila, que nada de eso pasara

 **Alexandra:** Si tu lo dices…

 **Alejandra:** Cuando miento?

 **Alexandra:** Nunca…..

 **Alejandra:** Descansa Amiga. Yo hare unas ultimas cosas

 **Alexandra:** Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí…..

 **Alejandra:** De nada

 **Alexandra:** Mejores amigas no?

 **Alejandra:** Cierto….buenas noches

 **10:00 PM**

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el tic tac tic tac de un pequeño reloj antiguo, el cual acompañaba a una solitaria figura con lagrimas en los ojos, un rostro fatigado de tanto sentimentalismo. Y suspiros ya decididos de lo que se venia acontecer. Escuchandose dos unicas voces a traves de un telefono

 **Alejandra:** Quiero que hablemos…..

 **Marcus:** Donde esta?

 **Alejandra:** Descansando…..aqui en mi casa

 **Marcus:** Que pretendes con ella?

 **Alejandra:** Nada que ella no quiera

 **Marcus:** Das asco…

 **Alejandro:** Y tu lastima

 **Marcus:** Ya mismo voy para allá, no pretendo dejarla en tus brazos

 **Alejandra:** Esta mas segura en ellos

 **Marcus:** Psicopata…..

 **Alejandra:** Es un alago que viene de ti

 **Marcus:** Acepta que siempre quisiste conmigo. Y por ello actuas asi

 **Alejandra:** Si que te crees la gran cosa, ven y demuestrame que tienes razon. Si dices ser tal hombre

 **Marcus:** Esperame….

Sala de Casa de Alejandra

 **11:30 PM**

 **Alejandra:** Bienvenido

 **Marcus:** Vine aquí por ella, no por ti

 **Alejandra:** No he dicho lo contrario

 **Marcus:** Guiame a donde esta

 **Alejandra:** Porque no hablamos?

 **Marcus:** No quiero nada contigo, asi que alejate. No me toques

 **Alejandra:** Pretendes tocarla a ella?

 **Marcus:** No es tu problema. Solo te digo que me veras disfrutarla. Asi como tu, ella se hace la inocente, pero no lo es. Y de eso me encargo yo

 **Alejandra:** Ya tuve suficiente de tus asquerosidades, lo intente Alex…pero…ni un dedo le pondras encima….

Hay palabras que duelen, palabras que lastiman, palabras que hieren nuestros sentimientos, palabras que suenan y rompen el corazón. Y hay palabras que hieren con su silencio, palabras que con su ausencia cavan heridas tan hondas, que quizá nunca podamos cerrar. Heridas que doleran siempre….

 **Marcus:** Que crees que haces?!

 **Alejandra:** Nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme….

 **Marcus:** Calmate! Porfavor reacciona!

 **Alejandra:** Eso hubieses hecho tu…antes de….

 **Marcus:** Baja el cuchillo! Fue un error! Yo te amo a ti!

 **Alejandra:** Idiota…

 **2:00 AM**

En la oscuridad de la casa, con solo pequeñas luces iluminando lo necesario…se encontraban dos cuerpos. Uno frio ya sin vida por las horas y otro reposando en un mueble, esperando lo que tanto deseaba **(Sentada en el mueble, unos ojos sin vida, miraban al techo, esperando algo)**

Sangre…...un liquido espeso, color rojo…sabor agrio. Que gracioso….. Asi es el Amor? Egoista….posesivo….capaz de desatar males y hasta la entrega mas profunda…sólo faltas tu….siento como te acercas…..te he despertado... **(entre suspiros se escuchaba del segundo cuerpo)**

 **Alexandra:** Alejandra….no estas en la casa?!

 **Alejandra:** No grites…..estoy aquí y el tambien….

 **Alexandra:** Que has hecho?!

 **Alejandra:** Lo que ves

 **Alexandra:** Porque?!

 **Alejandra:** No quieras pasarte de lista…..

 **Alexandra:** No te acerques….

 **Alejandra:** Tranquila….nos divertiremos mucho

 **Alexandra:** Porfavor….sueltame

 **Alejandra:** Calma Calma….tu sabes que siempre te protegere

 **Alexandra:** Pero esto…

 **Alejandra:** El se lo busco, al venir aca con malas intenciones. No confias en mi?

 **Alexandra:** …si

 **Alejandra:** Entonces me quieres?

 **Alexandra:** Si….

 **Alejandra:** Eso es todo lo que importa….juntas seremos felices. Nadie nos separara….

 **Alexandra:** ….

 **Alejandra:** Me gustas…

 **Alexandra:** …tu tambien…

Y así se le puede llamar un Final Feliz a esta pequeña historia? No lo sabría decir. Preguntense ustedes….o la sociedad…..AMOR un sentimiento que llega a ser repulsivo, y al mismo tiempo tan calido como la vida misma.


End file.
